This invention relates to a microlarynx electrosurgical probe for treating ailments or diseases of the larynx.
Our prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,728, whose contents are incorporated herein by reference, describes a novel electrosurgical electrode for ablating or shrinking palatopharynx throat tissue in a surgical procedure. This is accomplished by an electrosurgical electrode activated by electrosurgical currents that is applied by the surgeon to the patient.
There is a need in the art for devices to simplify the treatment of benign and malignant lesions of the upper aerodigestive tract. These include, among others, lesions, laryngomalacia,-cysts, laryngocele, hemangioma, stenosis, nodules, polyps, tumors, etc.
Laser have been used for such purposes in a minimally invasive surgery (MIS) procedure but has disadvantages, which include, but are not limited to: the radiation can be dangerously reflected by shiny metallic surfaces, requiring the use of non-reflective laryngo-pharyngoscopes made of special plastic which are expensive instead of the standard stainless steel laryngo-pharyngoscopes, and limiting the use of reflecting instruments; laser beam scatter may cause skin burns, fire or the generation of toxic products; problems may arise if the laser beam impinges on the endotracheal tube; safety measures are necessary such as warning lights, safety glasses, and laser safety courses are required.
An object of the invention is an improved microlarynx electrosurgical probe for treating tissue.
Another object of the invention is an improved microlarynx electrosurgical probe for treating tissue that can use a standard operating room laryngo-pharyngoscope.
Still another object of the invention is an improved microlarynx electrosurgical probe for treating tissue that avoids the use of laser radiation.
In accordance with a feature of the invention, a microlarynx electrosurgical probe comprises an elongated shaft configured such that it can be fitted down a standard operating room laryngo-pharyngoscope and allows the surgeon to conduct the procedure with improved visualization of the surgical site.
In a preferred embodiment, the elongated probe comprises at its proximal end a bare shank for fitting into a standard electrosurgical handpiece or its equivalent, and at its distal end an offset section leading to the active electrode, which may be, for example, a conventional ball, wire, needle, or loop. By xe2x80x9cproximalxe2x80x9d is meant the end closest to the handpiece, and by xe2x80x9cdistalxe2x80x9d is meant the end furthest from the handpiece.
The construction of the invention will provide the same important benefits not only for MIS of lesions of the upper aerodigestive tract but also for other MIS arthroscopic procedures where the novel electrode configuration may be of importance, as well as for general electrosurgical procedures where the volumetric reduction of tissue or ablation of tissue is desirable.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described the preferred embodiments of the invention, like reference numerals designating the same or similar elements.